1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus comprising a liquid crystal driving mechanism to prevent crosstalk and a method for driving the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known as a conventional liquid crystal driving method is, for example, a voltage averaging drive method for driving a simple matrix type liquid crystal display element on a time-divisional basis. In the voltage averaging drive method, when the drive voltages for driving the pixels to be lit up are represented as V and when the voltages applied to the other pixels which are not to be lit up are represented as V/a, the value of V/a is set lower than that of V due to order to improve the visibility of display performed by a liquid crystal display panel.
However, such a conventional voltage averaging drive method has a drawback in the occurrence of the crosstalk which causes the degradation of the quality of an image. In general, when driving a liquid crystal display apparatus, the polarity of a voltage applied to the liquid crystal is reversed from positive to negative and vise versa. In accordance with a reversal of the polarity of SEG (segment) drive signals supplied to signal electrodes, differential waveforms (hereinafter referred to as spikes) occur in COM (common) drive signals supplied to scanning electrodes. Those spikes cause the crosstalk.